Spider-Man: Shattered Origins
by DerpPancakes
Summary: A much more 'Darker' turn to Peter Parkers origin. Richard and Mary Parker are murdered by Oscorp and kidnap Peter Parker for further testing. Rated T for later chapters and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Parker family was sat down in their small house in Queens. The only conversations that went on were as simple as simple as "Can you pass the salt please, Mary" and such. But then, this silence was broken by Mary Parker.

"So how was school Peter?" Mary asked her son, whom was 10 years old. Peter looked up from his food and to his Mom.

"It isn't like my old school." Peter replied in a sad tone. Mary noticed this and tried to comfort Peter by offering him desert, however Peter declined, saying he "wasn't hungry" So Richard and Mary Parker simply kissed Peter goodnight as he went up to his bedroom. Richard turned to face Mary.

"We can't bring him into this, Mary." Richard said to Mary. Mary turned to face Richard.

"But he is only a little boy. Where will he go?" Mary asked tearfully. Richard thought for a minute, before speaking again.

"We can get him to live with Ben and May. Their apartment is near his old school. He will be able to go there again with his old friends." Richard suggested to Mary. Richard sighed before once again speaking.

"If Oscorp finds out where we live now, all of us could be in danger, including Peter! We can't risk Peter's life, Mary." Richard said. Tears were now streaming down Mary's eyes. Mary was going to say something, but then there was a knock on the door…

Richard got him to answer the door. He opened it to see Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn, who was about the same age as Peter.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Richard asked the boy. Harry looked up at Richard and replied,

"Can I see Peter? I want to play with my new toys with him." Harry asked Richard. Richard bent down, so that he was the same size as Harry.

"Peter is upstairs in bed, you will have to- Wait, Harry shouldn't you be in bed as well?" Richard asked. Suddenly, 2 workers from Oscorp, emerged from the bushes and rushed inside the house. Behind them was Norman Osborn. The CEO of Oscorp…

"Find the spider serum. I don't care if you have to tear down the entire house." Norman told his two henchmen. The henchmen nodded as they scoured the house. Norman turned to face Richard, who was now laying on the floor. Norman bent down to face him.

"This will all be easier if you tell us where it is, Richard." Norman told him. Richard lifted his right hand, and punched Norman at full force. Norman fell back as he held his cheek where Richard hit him. Norman chuckled.

"I'm going to give you one. Last. Chance, Richard." Norman assured Richard. One of the henchmen came from behind Richard, holding a knife to Mary's throat. Richard tried to jolt up to save her, but he was pulled down by Norman.

"Tell us where the Serum is, or she dies." Richard was frozen for a full second before answering Norman.

"There is no more of the Serum, Osborn!" Richard cried out. "I destroyed the last one before I left your corrupt business!" Richard was now screaming. Norman looked down and chuckled.

"Well that's a shame isn't it…" Norman said. He moved his hand as the henchman cut Mary's throat. Richard screamed.

"You monster!" Richard screamed to Norman as he raced to his wives dead body…

"Sir, we found something!" Shouted one of the henchmen from upstairs. Richard knew what he had found. Peter…

The henchmen brought Peter downstairs and kicked him to the floor. Peter was crying his heart out. Richard noticed that he had a cut on his wrist.

"No… Please don't hurt him! He is just a kid!" Richard shouted. Norman turned his head away from Peter, to once again face Richard.

"We won't hurt him as long as you tell us where the recipe for the serum is." Richard's heart sank. He may not have had the Serum. But he still had the recipe in his office. Richard paused for a moment, before telling them where the recipe was. Norman smiled as he sent one of his henchmen upstairs to retrieve it. However Richard noticed they were taking Peter as well…

"Leave Peter alone! I told you where the recipe was, he hasn't done anything!" Richard shouted. Norman turned around to face Richard.

"Richard. We both know we need YOUR DNA to make this Serum work. And since you aren't being cooperative, we might as well use your son." Norman signalled to the Henchman to shoot him, and so he did. Peter cried out as he saw both his parent's lifeless bodies. They took Peter and left the Parker residence…

 **Oscorp**

 **4:28 AM**

The Henchmen tied up Peter to a bed as they got ready to get a sample of his DNA. Once Peter was tied up, the Scientist injected a needle into him and extracted his blood. Peter screamed in pain as tears streamed out of his eyes. The Scientist took out the needle and put the blood in a test tube. One of the henchmen walked up to Norman.

"Should we kill the kid, Sir?" The henchman asked. Norman shook his head.

"We need someone for human trials. It might as well be Parker…" Norman told the Henchman. "Lock him up in the holding cells underground. I don't want any leaks. Understood?" The henchman nodded as he untied a know unconscious Peter and carried him to the holding cells beneath Oscorp…

Harry Osborn walked out from the shadows to his father.

"What are you going to do to Peter?" Asked Harry. Norman put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Peter is sick, Harry. We are going to cure him so he can be all better." Norman lied. Unlike Norman, Harry cared for Peter. He was his best friend. Harry believed his father and walked off from the lab in Oscorp. As the Scientist began progress on the Spider Serum…

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my new Fan Fiction! Obviously this is a much more darker turn on Peter Parker's origin story. Please feel free to give some feedback or any suggestions. I will try to read and respond to every comment! Thank you for spending time to read my Fan Fiction! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter Parker lay down on the bed that was inside his tiny cell at Oscorp. He noticed that this place was not like his home. There were no toys. No Iron Man posters, not even blankets! All Peter wanted was to go back home with his Mom and Dad. As Peter was laying down, he heard the sound of a door opening. Peter quickly jolted up to try to find a place to hide. But his cell was too small to hide anywhere. Instead, Peter turned around to face his best friend, Harry Osborn…

"Harry!" Peter cried out. "What are they going to do to me?" Harry stared at his friend and told him what he thought was true.

"Daddy said you are sick and he is going to make you better." Harry told Peter. Harry was surprised when Peter pulled a confused look. Peter may have only been 10, but he knew that he was not sick.

"B-But I'm not sick!" Peter stammered. A tear rolled down from Peter's eye.

"But Daddy said you are!" Harry told him. Then Harry looked down. "Unless he lied…" Harry suddenly looked up from the ground when he heard the door open up. He told Peter he had to leave and then he was gone. About 10 seconds after Harry had left, a group of Scientist appeared in front of Peter's cell.

"Open it up" said one of the Scientist. One of the other Scientist's nodded, and swiped their key card to open the cell door. They walked and and grabbed Peter viciously as they attached him once again to a bed. Once Peter was locked in, they wheeled the bed to a different lab in Oscorp.

When they entered the new room, the first thing that Peter noticed was a big tube that was big enough to fit a human. Peter then got goosebumps, as he knew that HE was the human going in there…

The Scientist's untied Peter and walked Peter over to the tube. At this point, Peter was shaking like a mad man, trying to get out of their grip. But the strength of a 10 year old kid was no match for a fully grown man…

They threw Peter in the tube and once again tied him up. After they did that, they attached things to Peter so they knew if he would still be alive. Then, what seemed to be out of nowhere, Norman Osborn appeared. Norman smiled at Peter then turned around.

"Begin the Spider Serum injection." Norman Osborn said. The Scientist's nodded as they closed the tube Peter was in. Once it was fully closed, all Peter could see was darkness. Peter didn't know if he was simply in a closed tube, or if he was dead…

Suddenly, Peter felt two stabbing pains in his left and right arm. This caused Peter to scream out loud and shake. Shaking only made things worse for the pain. At this point, all Peter could do was scream and cry…

Outside of the tube, the Scientists proceeded with the experiment. However, none of them realised that Norman's son, Harry Osborn was watching…

Harry know knew they were not "Curing" Peter. They were experimenting on him! Torturing him! Harry felt a rush of guilt in his body. He wanted to save Peter, but he could not do it now. But he still needed to see if his friend was still alive. Then suddenly, the screaming from the tube stopped…

The Scientists agreed to open the tube. What they found was Peter… dead…

Norman Osborn frowned and told the Scientists to untie him and take his body to the morgue to see what went wrong. The Scientists nodded and proceeded to untie Peter. Peter's body then fell to the ground with a loud thud. As the Scientist put their hands to grab Peter. A weird vibration feeling went over Peter, jolting him up. The Scientists fell back, but shortly got back up to contain him once again. One Scientist lunged at Peter, however, Peter dogged his attack. Another Scientist came up to Peter however was shortly punched by Peter. Peter gasped at what he had done…

Peter was only a 10 year old kid with hardly any strength. But he had just punched that Scientist all the way to the other corner of the room. Peter then pushed two Scientists out of the way and ran out of the room. Norman got up and shouted to initiate the lockdown protocol.

Peter was running down one of the many halls of Oscorp when suddenly, a door barricaded the glass door Peter was about to go through. Peter stopped to try and lift it up. But it was no use. He could hear the Henchmen behind him. He had to hide. He quickly sprinted into another room just before the Henchmen entered the Hallway he was in.

Peter locked the door and investigated what was in the room he had randomly entered. There were two tables. One had a small tube of a white substance in it, and the other table had a black canister. Peter had always been a curious child, so he walked over the the canister and looked at it.

He noticed there was a trigger to be pressed. Peter pressed it and a web line came out from the Canister. Peter jumped and dropped the canister. He looked at the web he had just fired and noticed it was fairly stick and would be able to support his weight. Peter grabbed two of the canisters and placed them on his wrist. He knew how to escape…

Peter opened the door and ran out back into the hallway. There were four Henchmen. Two to his left. Two to the right. Peter fired one web line at one of the Henchmen and threw him across the room, slamming him into one of the Henchman on the right. Only two left now…

Peter ran and punched the next Henchman who was knocked out by the sudden stop, the wall behind him provided. Peter quickly turned around and webbed the Henchman's gun and pulled it towards him. This caused the Henchman to fall to the ground. Allowing Peter to smash his head in the ground…

Peter could not believe what he had just done. Peter always did this at home, but it was only his imagination. Now, this was real! Peter smashed open the window that was provided in the hallway and jumped out of it. Peter screamed, even though he knew he was safe. He then fired a web line to a nearby building and started to swing. Peter's screaming transformed into happy screaming. As if he was on a Roller coaster. Peter knew he was still in Oscorp's vision and that he had to get away. So he continued to web swing. Past Central Park. Past Avengers Tower until he arrived at his old house…

Peter found his house was surrounded by yellow police tape. He ignored the obvious "DO NOT CROSS" on the yellow tape and jumped over it. He ran at a speed he did not know he could run at until he was inside his old house.

He once again saw the lifeless bodies of both of his parents. Peter felt a tear roll down his eye as he bent down to hug his parent's bodies…

"Holy shit… it's the Parker kid!" One of the Detectives shouted out. Peter then felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around. Peter knew he was a cop. And he knew cops were there to help…

"Hey buddy." The officer spoke as he bent down to be the same height as Peter.

"Where are you taking Daddy and Mommy?!" Peter cried out. The Officer looked down and told him.

"Mommy and Daddy are in a better place. We just need to make sure their bodies are safe." The Officer assured him. The officers agreed that he should be taken to the station. He had no where else to go…

As Peter sat in the backseat of the Police car, he reflected on what he had just done at Oscorp. Peter realised that the experiment Oscorp had done had effected him and made him stronger. He wanted to be a hero, like the Avengers he saw on the News. But where would he start? As the Police Car took off, Peter imagined he was being taken to the Ice Cream store by his parents. His imagination began to fade. As Peter fell asleep…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter awoke inside the NYPD building. A small, black blanket had been placed over him. Unlike at Oscorp, Peter now felt safe…

As Peter went to try to get some rest again, he heard the door to the office open, Peter jolted up quickly, only to find that it was a police officer. The officer smiled as he closed the door.

"Sorry I startled you Peter." the Officer told him. He began to walk away from the door and sat down at his desk.

"I understand that you are going through a tough time right now…" the Officer said as he put a group of files into his drawer. Peter simply nodded at the officer, as he smiled.

"I am Captain Stacy. I basically lead the cops. You will be safe here." Captain Stacy informed Peter. This made Peter feel much safer. Even if Oscorp found Peter and came for him, they would know that Oscorp is behind this. There was a small silence until Peter asked a question.

"When can I go home?" Captain Stacy looked up from his computer and to Peter. His smile was now in a serious look. He sighed as he began to speak…

"When you are ready, we will have a cop escort you to your Aunt and Uncle's house." Peter's mind went racing. He had not spent a lot of time with his Aunt and Uncle, but they seemed like nice people. Whenever Peter got the chance to see them he always felt welcome in their care. So naturally, Peter was fine with this decision.

"Can I go now?" Peter asked the Captain. The Captain then put on another smile as he got up and ordered an officer to escort Peter to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Peter followed the officer into the police car as he was escorted to his new home…

Peter stared out the car window. Imagining it was his parents driving him. Not a stranger that he did not know. He imagined they were visiting his Aunt and Uncle for the weekend. Even though he was visiting them forever…

As time passed, Peter suddenly found himself in front of his new home. The home of his Aunt and Uncle. It wasn't double story like his old house. But this was better then being on the streets or at Oscorp. The officer opened the door for Peter as Peter unbuckled his seatbelt. He then stepped out into the cold night as he and the officer walked towards his new home…

When the door opened, Aunt May greeted the officer and smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back as he stepped into his new home.

The officer sat down with Peter's Uncle while Aunt May took Peter to his new bedroom. It was almost empty, but all Peter wanted to do was sleep. He put down his suitcase with all of his stuff as he jumped into his new bed and fell asleep…

 **Meanwhile at Oscorp…**

The staff of Oscorp sat down in the conference room as they awaited the arrival of their CEO, Norman Osborn. In a few minutes, Norman Osborn stepped into the Conference room and sat down.

"One Scientist left paralysed. 3 Guards with broken ribs and bones and jaws. And one Guard dead." said one of the members at the table. "Mr Osborn, we now have a dangerous kid out on the streets with super human abilities and it is your fault! If the Government or worse, The Avengers, finds out we killed Richard and Mary Parker, they will shut down Oscorp!" Norman looked away from the member to the floor, then looked back up.

"I fully understand the danger of the situation. But Oscorp is taking extreme measures to find this kid." Norman informed the staff team.

"What kind of measures?" another member asked Osborn in an angry tone. Norman gave a half smile as he stood up. He took out a Serum from his briefcase. The members of the staff team looked shocked.

"You managed to make another Serum?!" exclaimed one of the Scientists. Norman smiled as he began to explain.

"We didn't use all the Parker kids DNA for the Serum we used on him." Norman informed the conference. "However, this Serum, has ALL his DNA in it, along with a few other components. If things get TOO out of hand, this Serum will make the person exposed far stronger than this kid." Norman smiled as he placed the Serum back in his briefcase.

"Well…" said one of the members at the table. "If this kid gets 'too' dangerous. We will have no choice but to use that Serum." The conference members agreed as they were dismissed out of the conference room…


End file.
